Whether or not they are provided with means for regulation by the user, lighters are always provided with at least one pressure-regulating filter which limits the height of the flame to a value less than the maximum height considered tolerable in accordance with safety requirements. This pressure-regulating filter is made from a porous material such as fibers or foam and means are provided for regulating the compression of this filter depending on the desired maximum rate of flow, during assembly of the pressure regulator. These means are constituted either by (threaded) members which become inaccessible after assembly of the lighter, or by abutments or the like limiting the travel of tools for assembling and/or fitting the parts constituting the pressure regulator, or by abutments limiting the movement of the key for regulating the lighter.